


Foreplay

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [30]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Daredevil - Freeform, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Friends With Benefits, Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Jack Ten Wager</p>
    </blockquote>





	Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eltea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eltea).



> Prompt: Jack Ten Wager

_The wager's not necessary; Ten and Jack just like games. They space dive near supernovas and take risks not worth dying for, and think, living forever does have some perks._


End file.
